Complices
by cmatarreyes
Summary: Néstor y Sarah, unos amigos un tanto explosivos. No sabemos como empezo, solo sabemos que tanto Néstor como Sarah, a pesar de su sentimiento de culpabilidad son intensamente apasionados.


Titulo - Cómplices

Disclaimer:

Todos los derechos de este oneshot son míos, tanto de los personajes como de la historia. SE RUEGA NO publicar dicho oneshot sin el permiso del autor. Para cualquier duda manden un privado y si desean traducirlo a otro idioma preferiblemente contacten por correo. (En caso de no mostrar dicha información en mi perfil pídanlo por DM)

El silencio se hizo dueño del momento. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en el tiempo en que sus respiraciones agitadas por el alcohol y el deseo se apoderaba de los dos. Un pulso de reloj y sus bocas se estaban rozando, tanto que, les parecía casi imposible estar haciendo aquello justo alli, en el pequeño coche que furtivamente había traído y llevado a ella hasta la puerta de la casa del muchacho. Alto, ojos claros, cabellera negra despeinada y ese aire que, simplemente la volvía loca.

Cualquier chica fácilmente podría haberle confundido con un modelo, era fácil, atento, cariñoso y bastante atractivo, tanto como para enamorar a cualquier chica que estuviera dispuesta a entrar a su cama.

Ella no se quedaba atrás. Una mujer bajita, atractiva, alegre y amable. Todo lo que un chico pudiera desear unido en un solo cuerpo, y ambos, eran una sola alma, pasión desenfrenada, lujuria y el morbo que te causa una infidelidad hacían de ellos dos, los amantes perfectos.

Cogió aire entre beso y beso intensificando las miradas que la hacían sentir como en el mismo cielo. El subió su falda con un ligero movimiento de mano, ella, a su vez se subía no en otro sitio que encima del joven. Besos de alcohol, sentimientos que le resultaban tan extraños como lo desconocido al no experimentarlos hacia mucho tiempo.

El calor de sus cuerpos comenzaba a subir, al igual que la camiseta del chico y las manos de el hacia los pechos de la joven pelirroja, que dejaba escapar su alma en cada beso y en cada jadeo que le concedía a los oídos de el.

De repente otro silencio y una mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa endiabladamente llena de pensamientos compartidos. Si algo sabían ambos, era que no necesitaban mas que una sola mirada para saber lo que pensaba el otro, mas que un gesto para sentirse y mas que un beso para embriagarse y abandonar aquel lugar para ir a otro mas privado, la alcoba del moreno.

Sentirse eran sus metas, amarse su hazaña mas común y hacerse sentir, sin formar parte de la vida del otro torbellinos de sentimientos incontrolables.

El era su amigo, mas que eso, su confidente. Ella, simplemente la amiga que siempre le había gustado y entre tanto, en esta historia, había un marido receloso que no la hacia feliz.

Noto el torso desnudo de la chica, el roce del sujetador suave en sus pectorales, su fino vientre, sus manos dulces y cálidas dedicándole suaves caricias por la espalda. Las firmes manos del moreno agarraban sus muslos, las piernas de ella trenzadas en la cintura gruesa del chico hacían posibles los mas excitantes roces de las intimidades de ambos. Y después la fría pared, en la espalda de ella, y mas besos cálidos que hacían contraste con ese frió que apenas sentía por la brusquedad del acto.

Nuevamente calor. La cama les estaba aguardando para el momento culmine en el que el pantalón de el fue escurriendo por sus piernas acompañado de los pies de ella, que lo ayudaban a bajar.

Y allí se encontraba, con su amiga y confidente en la cama, compartiendo uno de sus muchos secretos, haciendo lo que, el consideraba un consuelo para ella y una calma para el pecho de el. Ambos eran infelices. El uno, por no tenerla, y la otra por estar con la persona equivoca.

Pero no lo pensaban en aquellos momentos. Se limitaban a amarse, hasta saciarse de besos, a sentir la piel del otro, a lamer cada rincón y llenar ese vació que en ocasiones se hacia profundamente eterno.

El acto se alzo con las embestidas de el a través de la fina lencería de ella, ni siquiera le hizo falta quitarlas, basto con apartarlas para hacer lo que estaba y que ella reaccionara aferrándole contra si misma, clavando sus uñas ligeramente en la espalda de el, besando su cuello y desgarrando su alma en cada gemido, intentando olvidar lo que era su rutina inevitable, el motivo de sus lagrimas, el agua que te da sed...

El la complacía, la comprendía y sin embargo un anillo reluciente de oro de 24 quilates puesto en el dedo de ella les separaba. Ella no era capaz de darse cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por aquel hombre que le juro fidelidad, que le prometió tantas cosas...

En cada embestida ponía toda el cariño que necesitaba, todo en una misma persona, dos cuerpos unidos en uno mismo. Una pasión prohibida.

Se miraron a los ojos, sintiéndose libres, por una noche. Sabían bien que por mas que hicieran aquello, al día siguiente tendrían que fingir que no habían cruzado palabras de mas.

Y todo quedo entre cuatro paredes, aquellas que guardarían silencio durante años, durante meses o quizá, para siempre.

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

Ehehey! Bueno aquí tenéis uno de mis primeros oneshots mas o menos eróticos. Es el primero así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo.

Hace poco que escribo a menudo y la verdad es lo mejor para dejar de pensar, para dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar de una buena historia que te transporta directamente a un mundo diferente al tuyo por unos instantes.

Espero que compartáis esa opinión conmigo y este pequeño retazo de un mundo que imaginé os guste y os haga sentir como a mi.

(Espero que no igual de excitado. Shh. Eso era un secreto.)

Nos vemos!

CMatarreyes.


End file.
